


Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla shrugged again but it wasn’t as prominent as the previous one. “I had a dream, nightmare, whatever the hell you want to call it. Ell…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilcoyotepupcutie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilcoyotepupcutie/gifts).



> Laura woke up after the bed shifted. She blinked slowly and reached for the spot where Carmilla was supposed to be but felt only empty space and the faint warmth that showed she had been there seconds before.

“Carm?” Laura called out. She sat up in bed, shoving her bedraggled hair out of her face.

“That’s a nice look for you, Creampuff.”

Laura ignored the sarcastic response in favor for getting out of the bed and stumbling towards the window where Carmilla was situated. “Why are you awake?”

The only response she received was a shrug, followed by an expected sarcastic comment. “Vampire prefer the night, Cupcake. It makes it easier to target cuties like you.”

“Carm…” Laura embraced Carmilla from behind, tightening her arms around her waist when she began to pull away. “It’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it but you don’t have to revert to your sarcastic defense mechanism.”

Carmilla shrugged again but it wasn’t as prominent as the previous one. “I had a dream, nightmare, whatever the hell you want to call it. Ell…”

“Do you… want to go for a walk?” Laura suggested, causing Carmilla to shift in her embrace so she could look her in the eyes.

“A walk?” Carmilla repeated.

“Well, sometimes walks help and it’s nighttime so that’s like a perfect time for a vampire to walk around outside, right?”

Carmilla laughed. “Fine, a walk it is then but do you really want to go outside like that?”

Laura frowned at Carmilla, offended for a millisecond until she took in her messy, tangled hair, TARDIS pajama shirt, and pants that had Castiel written on the butt in big, white block letters. The messy hair was one thing but her fandoms didn’t even match—not that Laura wasn’t a big fan of Superwho. She had favorite tons of GIFs on tumblr.

“My trench coat will cover it.”

At least the trench coat would match the pants.


End file.
